


Truth or dare ?

by SankaMalfoy



Series: Incorrect quotes [4]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Exhaustion, Gen, Precious Clay SPenser, mild Clay Spenser whump, over-caffeinated
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SankaMalfoy/pseuds/SankaMalfoy
Summary: « Action ou vérité ? »« Vérité. »« Combien d’heures as-tu dormi cette semaine ? »« Action ! »« Va dormir. »« Je n’aime pas ce jeu. »
Series: Incorrect quotes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864264
Kudos: 6





	Truth or dare ?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Truth or dare?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719632) by [dont_hate_me01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01). 



* * *

**ACTION OU VÉRITÉ**

* * *

Trent observa son plus jeune frère réussir à rester debout au lieu de s’étaler par terre après avoir trébuché sur ses propres pieds. Il soupira et prit une longue gorgée de bière avant de la reposer. Trent se leva sans jamais quitter des yeux Clay.

Il se dirigea vers Clay qui était dans la cuisine ; il vacillait sur place. Il savait que le gamin n’était pas soûl. Ils avaient beau tous taquiner Clay sur le fait qu’il ne tenait pas l’alcool, ils savaient que ce n’était pas vrai. Les bons jours, il était capable de tous les faire rouler sous la table, à l’exception de Sonny. Mais honnêtement, il y avait peu de gens capable de boire plus que Sonny.

Trent regarda Clay attraper un mug, les mains tremblantes, et le poser sur le comptoir. Quand il tendit la main pour prendre une dosette, Trent posa une main sur celle de Clay.

« Ça suffit. »

Clay renifla en dégageant sa main.

« J’ai pas besoin d’une autorisation pour boire du café. »

Trent baissa la tête et compta jusqu’à dix, avant de décider d’aller jusqu’à vingt, avant de relever les yeux.

« Tu as raison, tu n’as pas besoin d’autorisation pour boire du café mais tu en as bu assez. Le fait que tes mains tremblent, que tu trembles de tout ton corps en est la meilleure preuve. Tu as eu plus qu’assez de caféine. Je suis certain que tu as une vilaine migraine et que tu es assoiffé. Et parce que tu as soif, tu continues à boire du café, au lieu de boire de l’eau. »

Il tendit la main et attrapa le poignet de Clay entre ses doigts. Il leva les yeux au ciel quand il sentit à quel point le pouls de Clay était rapide. Il éloigna Clay du comptoir. Il s’étonna quand il ne résista pas.

Il guida Clay jusqu’au canapé qu’il avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt et l’obligea à s’assoir.

« Ne bouge pas. » ordonna-t-il en utilisant le même ton que Brock utilisait pour parler à Cerberus.

Quand Clay resta immobile, il retourna dans la cuisine et attrapa une bouteille d’eau glacé du frigo. Parce que Clay ne buvait rien qui soit à température ambiante. En fait, sa bière pouvait être plus chaude que son eau mais si vous lui donniez de l’eau qui n’était pas gelée, il pleurnichait et refusait de boire. Il tirait son chapeau à Davis qui arrivait toujours à leur fournir de l’eau glacée même quand ils étaient au milieu du désert.

Trent retourna vers le canapé et tendit la bouteille à Clay.

« Bois. »

Clay accepta la bouteille. Il réussit à l’ouvrir malgré ses mains tremblantes et bu une longue gorgée. Il continua à boire ; il baissa la bouteille que lorsque le besoin d’air se fit sentir.

« Tu dois finir cette bouteille. » insista Trent.

Plus vite Clay éliminerait la caféine de son système, le mieux se serait.

Clay hocha vaguement la tête et leva la bouteille pour en boire un peu plus. Trent attendit que Clay ait fini la bouteille avant de briser le silence.

« Tu veux me parler de ce qu’il y a ? »  
« Rien. » répondit Clay en gigotant sur le canapé.

Trent leva les yeux au ciel en se demandant pourquoi il s’était donné pour mission de découvrir ce qui tracassait son plus jeune frère. Avant de se souvenir. Il avait perdu contre Sonny à pierre-papier-ciseau. Il aurait dû se douter que Sonny choisirait pierre, mais lui-même choisissait toujours ciseau dont il ne pouvait s’en prendre qu’à lui. Trent reporta son attention sur Clay.

« Tu me prends pour un idiot ? » demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Clay haussa les épaules sans ouvrir la bouche.

« Clay. » soupira Trent en comprenant qu’il allait falloir qu’il force Clay à parler au lieu de le laisser aller à son rythme. « C’était un bon tir. »  
« Je l’ai tué. »  
« Il aurait pu tuer Brock si tu n’avais pas tiré le premier. »  
« C’était juste un gamin. »  
« C’était un soldat. Entraîné à tuer. Son heure était venue. Tu as sauvé Brock. »

Clay baissa la tête et se passa la main dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés.

« Ce n’est toujours pas correct. »

Trent hocha la tête. Il n’avait rien à redire à ça mais comme il l’avait dit à Clay : s’il n’avait pas tiré sur le garçon, il aurait tué Brock. Ce n’était pas une option. Ils avaient tous été témoin du poids qui pesait sur les épaules de Clay depuis qu’il avait réalisé qu’il avait tué un gamin qui n’avait même pas quatorze ans. Après la mission, ils avaient essayé de faire parler Clay mais leur petit frère avait refusé avec obstination. Il affirmait qu’il allait bien. Sauf que c’était faux. Trois semaines plus tard, il n’était qu’un gâchis tremblant, épuisé au-delà de ce qui était acceptable et ne tenant debout que grâce à du café. Il était temps pour lui de laisser sa culpabilité derrière lui et de faire la paix avec ce qu’il avait fait.

« Tu n’as rien fait de mal. C’est quelque chose que tu dois comprendre. »  
« Je sais. Mais… »

Trent attira Clay plus près de lui et l’obligea à se laisser aller contre lui.

« C’est le gouvernement de ce pays sous-développé qui est à blâmer, pas toi. Tu as fait ton job. Et on te sera toujours reconnaissant de ça. Tu n’oublieras jamais que tu as été la raison de sa mort, mais tu devrais plutôt te concentrer sur le fait que tu as sauvé la vie de Brock. »  
« Je peux essayer. » acquiesça Clay en hochant la tête parce que les mots de Trent faisaient sens.

Trent sourit.

« C’est tout ce que je demande. » dit-il en tapotant Clay sur la tête. « Tu as besoin de dormir. »  
« Je suis pas fatigué. »

Trent renifla. C’était le moment de se montrer créatif. 

« Action ou vérité ? »  
« Vérité. » répondit Clay en fronçant les sourcils ; il adorait jouer à ce jeu.  
« Combien d’heures as-tu dormi cette semaine ? »

Clay déglutit.

« Action ! »  
« Va dormir. » ricana Trent en secouant la tête.  
« Je n’aime pas ce jeu. » marmonna Clay.

Il avait l’impression que ses paupières pesaient une tonne ; il s’autorisa à les fermer.

Trent baissa les yeux, observant Clay s’assoupir. Il se laissa aller en arrière et ferma les yeux, suivant Clay au pays des rêves.


End file.
